Un papel arrugado
by megumi1909
Summary: Hermione no suelta el papel para nada, tanto que ya es parte de ella. Decide averiguar si su contenido es cierto... Mientras Draco trata de ver qué ha sido de su papel comprometedor... tratando de recuperarlo a como de lugar... oneshot :


**Buenas!!!!**

**Aquí mi regalo de Navidad un poco atrasado para todos ustedes... Es un poco diferente (creo) de lo que suelo escribir, pero espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios:) **

**Ah! Es un one-shot! Un sólo capítulo:) **

**Un papel arrugado**

**- megumi**

((Ningun personaje me pertenece. Todos los hechos son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia...))

* * *

Hermione se había quedado en el aula de clase sola, como casi todos los días, ya que aprovechaba al máximo el tiempo y se dedicaba a completar sus apuntes... Todos los días, terminaba de rellenar sus hojas y se dirigía rápidamente al comedor a encontrarse con Harry y Ron... Ese día, sin embargo, algo la detuvo... 

Amante de la limpieza y el orden, no podía tolerar que alguien bote un papel al suelo... Ella no se conformaría con botarlo a la basura, sino que buscaría al culpable y le quitaría puntos... Por algo era prefecta...

La chica se agachó, y su curiosidad innata le hizo leer el contenido, sabiendo que podía estar invadiendo la privacidad de alguien...

"No puede ser posible"...

Arrugó el papel y lo tiró al suelo de nuevo, asustada, incrédula, nerviosa... una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior...

"Contrólate Hermione... tienes que averiguar si es verdad esto que dice el bendito papel..."

Volvió a coger el papel y lo mantuvo en su puño cerrado fuertemente... Tan fuerte que sus nudillos se veían blancos... Sentía las manos humedecidas y una sensación inexplicable en su estómago...

oooOOOoooOOOooo

A muchos metros de distancia, un Slytherin revolvía sus cuadernos en busca de algo desesperadamente...

- Deja de lanzarme cuadernos por la cabeza, Draco...

- No me molestes Blaise...

- Qué buscas?

- No te importa...

- Puedo ayudarte si quieres...

- Piérdete, sal de acá, déjame solo...

Draco había ido alzando la voz y Zabini lo miraba desafiante...

- Guardas muchos secretos Draco... Por qué eres tan misterioso?

Draco no contestó, se limitó a abrir la puerta de la habitación para que su compañero lo deje solo... Una vez cerrada la puerta, Draco se dio una palmada en la frente. "Si seré estúpido... soy un mago!"...

Se paró en el medio de la habitación y dio una mirada alrededor...

- Veamos... Accio... mmm papel?... Accio papel!

Se arrepintió en el acto haber dicho eso, ya que inmediatamente una tonelada de papeles fue directo hacia él... Ninguno de especial relevancia lamentablemente... Por un lado, felizmente solo fueron contra él los papeles del cuarto... No quería ni imaginarse si el hechizo afectara a todos los papeles del castillo...

De repente, una sensación fría, un escalofrío, le recorrió la espina dorsal... La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría: el papel que él quería no estaba en su habitación...

La cabeza le empezó a doler fuertemente... dónde estaba su maldito papel... esa maldita declaración... ni siquiera la había escrito con tinta invisible... Y si caía en manos equivocadas? Y si la veían los Slytherins? Qué pensarían de él? Peor aún, si Potter o Weasley... o ella... Si ella lo tenía?

Cuando Draco salió de su sala común, sintió que todos lo miraban distinto... Pero se dijo a sí mismo que era idea suya...

- Qué miras tú?

Despectivamente, Draco Malfoy, con su porte aristocrático y su mirada altanera, se encargaba de que nadie le estorbe... Lo primero que decidió hacer fue ir al aula donde escribió ese maldito papel...

En el aula no había nadie... claro, la clase había terminado ya una media hora antes... Draco empezó a recorrer las carpetas una a una... ni rastro... Sudaba frío... unas gotitas pequeñas, casi imperceptibles gotitas de sudor rodeaban su frente... Se pasó una pálida mano por el rostro, tratando de despejarse... Al hacer eso, divisó algo en el suelo... justo al lado de la carpeta donde el solía sentarse, el lugar donde se sentó en esa clase y donde escribió en el papel... Pero lo que había en el suelo no era su papel... no... Era una pluma... (n/a: de esas que utilizan para escribir)... y al recogerla, pudo divisar las iniciales, inconfundibles... y un sentimiento desconocido para él se apoderaba de sus entrañas... No era sólo rabia... era... impotencia...

Definitivamente, la dueña de esa pluma tenía su papel... las coincidencias no existían... Ahora Draco estaba seguro: El papel se resbaló de su cuaderno, él salió de clase. Todos salen apurados, nadie se da cuenta... Nadie excepto la perfecta prefecta maniática del orden y la limpieza... que sin embargo, también es despistada y dejó una pista para su cazador... "H.G... Hermione Granger... dónde estás?"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Esa noche Hermione no fue a cenar... quería con toda su alma saber si lo que decía el papel era cierto... Si era una broma, bueno, Malfoy podía irse bien lejos y todo seguiría igual... Pero si era verdad? Sólo le quedaba seguir lo que decía el papel no? Sólo por las dudas...

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Draco estaba apoyado en una armadura pensando... Si Granger tenía su papel... lo había leído, definitivamente... Cómo actuaría él? Negándolo todo? Y si se olvidaba del contenido y lo dejaba pasar? Así ella vería que no le importaba que alguien leyera... Pero no... Sí le importaba... Se lo pediría y le borraría la memoria... "No seas estúpido..."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

A las 9 de la noche, Hermione se dirigió al pasillo del tercero piso, con el papel arrugado firmemente en su mano... No lo había soltado en todo el día, temiendo que se le pudiera perder y caer en otras manos... Ya casi era como si el papel fuera parte de ella... A cada pequeño ruido, la chica se sobresaltaba... Miraba a todos lados, esperando ver algún destello de una cabellera rubia... Pero nada...

Lo que ella no sabía, era que el rubio tenía modos de ser invisible y la estaba observando desde hacía tiempo... Ahí estaba ella... Insegura, temerosa... Draco podía sentir su nerviosismo... Vio que Hermione llevaba el papel en su mano... y si tan solo se lo quitaba? Draco se acercó sigilosamente a la chica y sintió que ella se apartaba confundida... Claro, era invisible, pero no inmaterial... Él se rascó la cabeza pensando que era realmente cómico que un papel hubiera creado tanto lío...

Hermione empezaba a sentir que no estaba sola... y estaba sintiendo un poco de miedo... Decidió que Malfoy podía pasar de ella y botaría el papel como si nunca lo hubiera leído... Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras...

Draco vio que Hermione se estaba yendo y decidió que era el momento de hacer su aparición... Corrió un poco para adelantarla y ella pudo sentir una ráfaga de aire que le puso los pelos de punta... Se detuvo... Ambos se detuvieron... El pasillo estaba oscuro y Hermione no veía nada... su respiración era fuerte...

Draco la veía... a pesar de la oscuridad, sabía en qué posición estaba... podía sentir su presencia... Decidió descubrirse...

- Granger...

Oyó un grito sofocado de parte de ella...

- Malfoy?

Aunque su voz era dudosa, ella no tenía dudas, era él... esa voz profunda y suave no la tenía otra persona... y ese perfume inconfundible... "Basta Hermione, has venido a comprobar el contenido del papel..."

- Granger... tú tienes algo que me pertenece...

"Así que Malfoy estaba admitiendo que el papel era suyo..."

- No te lo daré sin algo a cambio Malfoy...

- Y qué quieres?

Draco sabía lo que Hermione quería. Obviamente, saber si lo que decía el papel era verdad...

- Quiero que me digas si... esto que dice acá...

- Qué?

- Si es que es cierto...

La última frase fue un susurro que Draco apenas captó...

- Ja! Lo siento Granger, debes aprender a negociar... Verás... tú te llevaste mi papel, pero dejaste algo atrás...

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco... qué cosa suya podía tener Malfoy?

- Qu... qué?

Draco sintió el temblor de su voz... decidió jugar un poco con ella...

- No te lo diré... al parecer no sabes qué te falta, y sólo te lo daré cuando me des mi papel...

- Y cómo se que no me engañas?

Draco se acercó a ella, hasta que sintió su calor corporal en la oscuridad... se acercó a lo que él creía que era su oreja y le susurró:

- Sólo confía Granger...

Hermione sintió el susurro de Draco en su cuello, y sus labios rozando apenas su piel... se estremeció... Pero ella era fuerte, era valiente, era Gryffindor...

- Pero para qué quieres tu papel, si es que yo ya sé lo que dice?

- No me importa lo que tú sepas Granger, pero tampoco quiero que se lo andes comentando a los demás y que tengas pruebas de eso...

- JA! Malfoy! Crees que yo iría por todo el castillo divulgando que Draco Malfoy está enamorado de mí?

Eso fue una bofetada para Draco... que sintió que su pálida piel enrojecía... felizmente ella no podía verlo con claridad...

- Mira Granger... Seamos sinceros... Aunque lo que yo haya escrito sea verdad... CREES que algo pueda pasar? Seamos realistas también...

Hermione tardó en digerir lo último que dijo el rubio... Eso significaba que sí era verdad?

- Pero Malfoy... Tú y yo nos odiamos... bueno, tú supuestamente me odias... y...

- Quién dijo que lo que dice el papel es verdad?

- Pero acabas de decir que...

- No dije nada! Espera... acabas de decir que yo te odio...

- Sí...

- Y tú? Tú me odias Hermione?

"Hermione? Me llamó Hermione?"

- Odio las cosas que haces, que molestes a todos...

- Pero a mí? Me odias a mí?

- Qué te importa! Estamos hablando de TU papel...

La mente de Draco trabajaba con rapidez... sería posible que sus sentimientos hacia ella fueran correspondidos?

- A ver, Draco - ella puso especial énfasis en su nombre - Entonces... quiero saber, por qué escribiste esto si no querías que yo lo viera? Está dirigido a mí!

- Pero no era para que lo vieras! Es... era... yo...

Hermione se alejó de él y cogió una antorcha que había a la vuelta...

"Va a quemar el papel?" pensó Draco un poco aliviado... Pero luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando ella se puso a leer el contenido... No la detuvo... total, estaban los dos solos... y ella ya sabía lo que decía.. y él también...

_Hermione: _

_Hay muchas diferencias en el mundo. Hay muchos opuestos... Pero que siempre están unidos de alguna forma... porque uno sin el otro no pueden funcionar... La noche y el día... si no hubiera uno, no existiría el otro... El calor y el frío... Tú eres mi opuesto y siento que sin tí no puedo vivir... Me enamoré Hermione... Sin querer... Sin quererte... Me enamoré de todo lo que odiaba de ti... _

_Ven al pasillo del tercer piso a las 9 de la noche..._

_D. Malfoy_

Draco había cerrado los ojos a medida que Hermione leía... Era verdad, la pura verdad.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ella había dejado la antorcha en su lugar y había lanzado el papel al suelo...

- Sabes qué Malfoy? Por un momento pensé que... tenías algo valioso en tu interior. Algo dentro de toda esa máscara de frialdad... Pero veo que me equivoqué... No sé por qué escribiste esto... Pero veo que sólo quieres fastidiarme la vida...

Ella estaba herida... él la había herido... y le iba a dar la espalda... pero él se lo impidió...

- Granger... Esto es tu culpa...

Ahora, además de herida, estaba empezando a molestarse...

- Mi culpa?

- Sí... si no hubieras metido tu nariz donde no te llaman...

- Esta nota iba dirigida a MI!

- Pero nadie te la dio! La cogiste sola! Es tu culpa... te metes donde no te llaman... Contestas las preguntas que no son para ti... te metes en asuntos que no te incumben... y sabes qué es lo PEOR que has hecho?

Los ojos de Hermione echaban chispas, pero lo miró desafiante...

- Qué?

Draco hizo una significativa pausa...

- Te metiste en mi corazón... y te aseguro que yo no te llamé...

Ahora era ella la sorprendida...

- Yo...

- No digas nada Granger...

- Pero...

- No!

- Pero...

- SH!

La mueca de fastidió que hizo ella divirtió a Draco, por lo que decidió imitarla. Arrugó la nariz y pegó su cara a la de ella...

Hermione lo encontró tan cómico que empezó a reír y Draco aprovechó eso para juntar sus labios con los entreabiertos de ella. La empezó a besar suavemente... recorriendo con la punta de su lengua la de ella... Movía los labios junto a los suyos mientras tenía una mano en su cuello y otra en su cintura... Sentía las manos de ella jugando con su pelo... Draco se acercó más a ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta pegarla contra la pared.

Hermione levantó las piernas y las enredó alrededor de la cintura de Draco, dejando que él la besara en el cuello y en la abertura de su camisa... Sentía las caricias de Draco en su pierna... No pensaba, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera la lengua o las manos del rubio acariciando su cuerpo...

Haciendo una pausa, Draco juntó su frente con la de Hermione, mirandola a los ojos...

- Puedes decir algo ahora?

- No te odio Draco... no te odio...

Él sonrió y la volvió a besar...

- Todo lo que dice el papel es verdad... tú eres mi opuesto... Tal es así que... tú tienes mi papel... y yo tengo tu pluma...

Ahora ella sonreía... y él la siguió besando hasta hacerla suya... en aquel pasillo del tercer piso... donde el único testigo, aparte de ellos, fue un papel... Un papel arrugado...

* * *

**Y? bueno? Malo? Agradecería sus comentarios:)**

**Aprovecho para desearles un muy Feliz Año Nuevo:) Pasenla geniaaaaaal!!!!! Y espero que cumplan todas sus metas, que el 2008 sea mejor que este año... que encuentren un motivo por el cual sonreír siempre!!!!!!**

**Hasta prontoo!!!**

**-megumi. **


End file.
